Friends in Time: Part IV - Outtatime
by AK1028
Summary: Episode 5/5 is finally here. The day of the Expo has arrived and our heroes (Trevor, Ali, and Estelle) are working together to help Emmet. But, when Citizen Brown and 1931 Edna are trying to stop them from saving Emmet's path, will the relationship of two siblings also be destroyed? AU. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**Friends in Time: Part IV - Outtatime**

_Summary: Well guys, we're finally made it to episode 5. Last time in episode 4, Citizen Brown was starting to change his mind about his relationship with Edna. All the while, our heroes contiued to split up Emmet and Edna, being successful enough to snap Emmet out of it. Now it's time for the Expo. What surprises await our crew? We shall see!_

* * *

October 13, 1931

Hill Valley, California

8:30 a.m.

Trevor and Ali were asleep in the bed together, Trevor in his awkward position on top of Ali, holding her hand. Though it might have looked weird, this was the way things always were being the dating time traveling couple. The ringing in the lab caught their attention, sliding Trevor out of bed and onto the ground. Ali laughed as she went over to the phone.

She asked, "Hello?"

_"Ali, you're awake,"_ Emmet gushed, on the other line.

Ali answered, "Yeah, Trevor and I are awake Doc, er, Emmet. Where are you?"

_"Down at the Expo with Estelle,"_ Emmet answered, _"We snuck out early to avoid Pop! If he knew that I was about to make a publicly scientific spectacle of myself, he'd hit the roof!"_

Ali questioned, "Why didn't you two wake us up?"

_"I'd tried to give Trevor a nudge when I left but he was practically comatose,"_ Emmet explained, _"I figured you would be the same so I let you sleep. How long has it been since you two slept?"_

Ali stated, "Aside from being knocked out? Not really sure."

_"Anyways, I left you two back at the lab to perform an important mission,"_ Emmet replied, _"On the table next to my law books, there is a device plugged into the wall."_

Ali looked as she responded, "I, uh, think I see it."

_"Is it glowing,"_ Emmet questioned.

Ali answered, "Yeah, is that good?"

_"Good? It's fantastic! The glowing means my static accumulator is charged up and ready for action,"_ Emmet explained, "Bring it down to the high school and we'll...damn!"

Ali asked, "What?"

_"It's Edna,"_ Emmet answered, _"Slight change in plans. I'm going to avoid her. You and Trevor bring the static accumulator to Estelle. And hurry!"_

Ali stated, "Check, be there soon."

With that, Emmet hung up.

Trevor commented, "That didn't sound good. We better get down there and fast."

Ali nodded in agreement as they took the static accumulator and left.

* * *

When they skateboarded down to the Expo, they saw Estelle. The two of them were about to talk to her when the De Lorean almost ran them over. Trevor served in time but knocked himself and Ali off. Estelle rushed over.

She asked, "Are you two okay?"

Trevor answered, "Yeah, thanks."

As Citizen Brown got out, Ali hissed, "Doc, what the hell was that about?! You almost had us killed!"

Citizen Brown replied, "Sorry about that, Alison. This vehicle is sometimes...difficult to control."

Trevor responded, "Um, yeah."

Estelle whispered, "This is really bizarre."

Ali started to ask, "Hey, are you okay? After that argument we had about Emmet last night..."

Citizen Brown interrupted, a bit mad, "I'm fine, thank you for asking."

Estelle questioned, "Where have you been all night?"

Citizen Brown answered, "I've been driving around...looking up old friends...thinking things over..."

Trevor was starting to get unnerved about this as he stated, "Oh okay..."

Citizen Brown looked at the ground, seeing the static accumulator and asked, "So, is THAT what I'm _"destined"_ to build for the Expo?"

Estelle started to say, "What's it to..."

Trevor interrupted, wanting to see where this would go, "Yeah, it is a static accumulator."

Ali added, picking it up, "Emmet worked on it all night. Turns out that he didn't need to see Frankenstein after all. He just needed a little push...and some lightning. Which is ironic..."

Citizen Brown replied, "Fascinating. I ALSO had an epiphany last night..."

Trevor asked, steadily, "Doc?"

Citizen Brown explained, "I realized that it wasn't Edna that made my life miserable..." That's when he grabbed the static accumulator that was in Ali's arms and added, "It was science!"

Ali replied, "You can't give up science! You love science!"

Citizen Brown responded, "Correction. My YOUNGER self loves science. But, if Emmet DOESN'T go through with the demonstration at the Expo, his dreams of being a scientist will dim just enough for Edna to step back into his life and steer him down another path."

Estelle pleaded, "Please, Emmet... Don't do it to you... Don't do it to yourself..."

Citizen Brown told her, "I don't know what this other path might e yet. Could even be law like Pop always wanted. As long as Emmet steers clear of science, Edna and I will be free to be happy together!"

Trevor commented, "You can't want Edna back with Emmet! She used you to turn Hill Valley into a police state!"

Citizen Brown pointed out, "She used my SCIENCE to turn Hill Valley into a police state. But if I don't become a scientist, she'll never get the chance to bent her crazy ambitions!"

Ali stated, "Doc, we're beggin' you. You haven't thought this through."

Citizen Brown replied, "Haven't I? I guess we'll find out. One thing's for sure: Emmet Brown's life will be a whole lot less complicated without a time machine in it!"

Estelle breathed, "No, Emmet..."

As Citizen Brown grabbed the static accumulator and the universe, being on our heroes' side, allowed the thing to shock Citizen Brown and got away from him. The two time traveling teens went after it as Estelle kept Citizen Brown at bay. Trevor grabbed it while it was in mid air and it took off a little, giving poor Ali a scare. Trevor and the static accumulator got down as Citizen Brown ran off during the chaos. Estelle was still in shock about the whole thing. Apparently THIS Emmet would risk everything for one girl that he didn't belong with...including their bond as siblings.

_'This is where I agree with Trevor and Ali,'_ Estelle thought, making a fist,_ 'The REAL Doc must return...'_

* * *

_AK1028: Shit is about to go down! Anyways guys, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

Inside of the high school were many exhibits: a house of the future, glass house of the future, telephone of the future, police of the future, a diving exhibit, an information desk, and Emmet's booth. On stage was Trixie and there was a statue of a nuclear model in the middle of the room.

Trixie sang, "The future is coming today. There's a shiny new tomorrow on the way! A day of invention is at hand. It's a mystic futuristic wonderland! Just around the bend my friend You'll see a dream or two. If you care to dream Your dreams will all come true! There's a world of wondrous wonder on display Because the future is coming today!"

As Trevor, Ali, and Estelle came in, Andrew saw them.

Andrew asked, "Ah, there you are Estelle! Not bad, eh?"

Estelle answered, "No, it looks great!"

Trevor questioned, "Wait, I thought you fired Trixie?"

Ali added, "Yeah, what happened?"

Andrew smiled as he replied, "I found a loophole."

Trevor asked, getting concerned, "What kind of loophole?"

Andrew answered, "Just...a loophole. You three aren't the only one to keep secrets, you know."

Ali whispered, "He's got a point."

Estelle questioned, "In either event, have you seen my brother?"

Andrew answered, "No, not really."

Ali said, "Uh oh."

Trevor stated, "Don't worry, we'll find him."

With that, the three of them went over to Emmet's booth, seeing Darrel and Edna.

Edna commented, "And here they come, right on time. No doubt they'll try to talk you out of it, Detective, but you mustn't let your resolution waver."

Darrel greeted, "Hey Corleone, Smyth, Miss Brown."

Estelle hissed, mostly at Edna, "Darrel."

Ali questioned, "What's goin' on here?"

Trevor added, "Yeah, what is happening?"

Darrel started to answered, "Well, Miss Strickland here seems to think..."

Edna interrupted, "That you should step aside and let the officer do his duty. Now."

As the three of them stepped aside, Darrel put up some barriers around Emmet's booth. Estelle gasped, surprised. Trevor and Ali knew that something was wrong. And when Edna said that she had talked to Citizen Brown, telling her that they were communist supporters, she knew that she had to _'save'_ Emmet from their influence. Darrel told the three of them off to the side that the chief reads Edna's column religiously and if they didn't come up with some hard evidence that Edna was lying, he wouldn't remove the barriers. Trevor, Ali, and Estelle went off to the side to talk.

Estelle whispered, "Now what? My own brother betrayed us."

Ali whispered, "No, an alternate and older version of your brother betrayed us."

Trevor whispered, "In either event, we have to find Emmet and get something on Edna before Emmet has his turn. And it looks like he's last."

As they talked to Trixie, she gave them tickets to enjoy the exhibits. Estelle decided to look outside for Emmet, leaving Trevor and Ali alone. Ali looked in the exhibits as Trevor talked to Edna.

Trevor asked, "What'd you do with Emmet, Edna?"

Edna answered, "What are you talking about? You, your girlfriend, and his own sister the one who's trying to ruin his life."

Trevor stated, "Believe it or not, we're trying to save it."

Edna questioned, "From what?"

Trevor answered, "From you, mostly. You really don't know where Emmet is?"

Edna stated, "I haven't the foggiest. If he's smart, he's far away from whatever dangerous shenanigans you, your girlfriend, and his sister talked into perpetrating today."

Trevor replied, "Shenanigans? Why are you involved with Emmet's life? I thought you broke up with him."

Edna responded, "I did...but then your friend Mr. Sagan told me about your schemes to interfere with our romance. Not a very nice thing to do, _'Mr. Corleone'_."

Trevor walked off, knowing that he wouldn't get anywhere with Edna. Ali went into the house of the future and took the potted plant there. She then went over to Trevor, switching the potted plant with the recording device.

Trevor whispered, "What are you doing?"

Ali whispered, "We can get Edna. And this bug is gonna do it."

With that, she placed the recording device in the phone booth, memorizing the number.

Trevor whispered, "Think it will work?"

Ali whispered, "We can only hope."

Estelle came back in while Trevor and Ali weren't looking and saw Emmet with _"Carl Sagan"_. She instantly followed them, hoping that she could save her brother.

Emmet asked Citizen Brown, "You wanted to talk to me?"

Citizen Brown answered, "Yes, I have an offer for you."

Emmet questioned, "Oh?"

Citizen Brown explained, "Yes. I want you to stop this demonstration and come work with me."

Emmet breathed, "What?"

Estelle came over as she stated, "Emmet, don't!"

Emmet asked, "Estelle! What are you doing here?"

Estelle answered, "Here to stop you. Are you really going to trust a suspected speakeasy arsonist?"

Citizen Brown stated, "I assure you, Miss Brown, the work that your brother will do will be astonishing when he works for me."

Estelle hissed, "Oh, it will be astonishing alright! Everyone will frown upon it, including Papa!"

Citizen Brown started to reply, "I think you are overreacting, Miss Brown..."

Emmet yelled, "Stop it, both of you." The two of them looked at Emmet as he added, "Look, Estelle, I don't need you to fight my battles for me!"

Estelle started to say, as Citizen Brown smiled smugly, "But Emmet..."

Emmet interrupted, "I fight my own battles, Estelle." He went over to Citizen Brown and added, "You listen here, I will not, repeat NOT, let anyone control what I can and cannot do. I will do what I want to do and that is science! I will be a great inventor one day because I have - not only friends that believe in me - but I have a great sister that will support me. I don't care if Pop or Mom doesn't accept what I am - as long as I'm happy. Got it?!"

Both Citizen Brown and Estelle were surprised. But when Emmet went over to Estelle, Citizen Brown knew what he had to do. He had to get rid of them both.

Citizen Brown stated, "Very well but at least come with me to get out of this place."

Emmet started to follow as Estelle grabbed his arm. Emmet looked at her as she looked slightly worried about Citizen Brown and Emmet but she was also proud of her brother.

Emmet told her, "Don't worry, Estelle. He won't do anything to hurt you."

Estelle replied, as Emmet made her follow, "It's not me I'm worried about."

Unknown to the three of them, Trevor and Ali saw the whole exchange from the House of Glass.

* * *

_AK1028: Sorry for the delay but college is over so we can move on with what we're doing! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ali whispered, "Damn it, Emmet and Estelle are in trouble."

Trevor whispered, "Track Citizen Brown down, I'm gonna bust Edna."

Ali nodded as she followed Emmet, Estelle, and Citizen Brown. Trevor went to the house of the future and used the helmet to call the telephone in the hall.

Trixie answered, "Hill Valley Expo, where the future is coming today! This is Techne, Muse of Progress. To whom am I speaking?"

Trevor disguised his voice as Citizen Brown's pretty well as he stated, "This is Carl Sagan."

Trixie replied, "Ooh, the mysterious Mr. Sagan! What do you want?"

Trevor asked, "Can you put Edna Strickland on the phone for me?"

Trixie answered, "Sure thing, Mister Sagan." As she left the booth, she said to Edna, "Hey, Strickland, someone actually WANTS to talk to you!"

Edna entered as she stated, "Mr. Sagan! I didn't expect to hear from you again until after the Expo!"

Trevor thought, _'I hope that recording device in there works.'_

He replied, "Regarding...ahem...YOU KNOW WHAT..."

Edna asked, "_'You know what...'_?"

Trevor answered, "The little matter that we were whispering about yesterday..."

Edna stated, "Oh, THAT. As a matter of fact, I'm glad you brought that up. I was thinking...wouldn't it be a good idea to pin it all on _'Mr. Corleone' _and_ 'Miss Smyth'_?"

Trevor questioned, "Pin WHAT on him exactly?"

Edna answered, "The speakeasy fire, of course. It was the DOG'S fault. If he hadn't come galumphing up to me right after I started the fire, I could have gotten away, and I never would have divert suspicion to YOU..."

Trevor thought, _'She IS the speakeasy arsonist, just like Kid said.'_

He asked, "So, I don't mean to pry, but why'd you burn down all those speakeasies?"

Edna answered, "Why? Because no one was doing anything about them!"

Trevor stated, "Alright, speak to you soon." With that, he hung up on Edna as he whispered, "I hope that confession is enough for Parker."

With that, Trevor left the house of the future, grabbed the recording device, and headed over to Darrel. He pressed the button as the recording played. This got Darrel and Edna's attention.

Edna commented, "Detective Parker! Surely you're not going to believe this crudely manufactured forgery of a recording?"

Darrel stated, "I'm not sure what to believe. But BASED on this crudely manufactured forgery, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to come down to the station to answer a few questions about your whereabouts on the nights of the speakeasy fires."

Edna replied, "Oh very well..." That's when she added, "Heavens, what's that?"

Darrel looked as did Trevor, Edna running off as they did. Darrel followed as Ali was over by the aquarium.

She asked the diver, "Excuse me, sir. I'm looking for a tall, thin older gentleman. He might have been with a tall, thin younger gentleman...and a woman that is about my height, brown hair, and blue eyes."

The diver answered, sounding a bit like Citizen Brown, "I know just who you're talking about. They just left, not a minute ago. If you hurry you might catch them!"

Ali stated, "Okay, Doc, I know you're in there."

The _"diver"_ started to reply, "Doc? Yes, I am a doctor of Marine Biology, but I fail to understand what you're..."

Ali interrupted, trying to get by him, "Quit fooling around, Doc. What have you done with Emmet and Estelle?"

The _"diver"_ yelped for assistance as Andrew came over to help out the _"diver"_. Ali was pulled back as she was furious. She knew it was Doc, er, Citizen Brown. She knew his voice anywhere. That's when she had an idea. She brought out a ticket.

Citizen Brown asked, still intimidating a French accent, "What are you doing?"

Ali answered, "Getting a ride in the bathysphere. You have to honor these, you know. And I'm getting in there."

Citizen Brown started to say, "You are..."

Andrew asked, "Is there a problem here?"

Ali answered, "He's just not honoring my ticket."

After Andrew got Ali in, Citizen Brown pretended that the bathysphere would not raise. _'Bullshit and I know how to prove it,'_ Ali thought, _'I just hope Estelle and the REAL Doc forgive me later.'_ With that, she stepped on the air hose. The air hose became clamped, unable to pump air into the bathysphere. Citizen Brown struggled as Ali kept her foot on the hose. After what seemed like forever, Citizen Brown gave in.

He claimed, "Zut alors! The gears, they have become unstuck!"

With that, Citizen Brown raised the bathysphere. Ali opened it and saw that Emmet and Estelle were panting, almost out of air.

Andrew breathed, "Emmet and Estelle Brown! Then it was true!"

As he turned to Citizen Brown, the disguised older version of Emmet ran off. Andrew went after him.

Estelle stated, "That...was...no...fun...at...all."

Emmet replied, "Remind me you two NOT to become an Oceanographer! I guess we both had a touch of claustrophobia."

Trevor came over to them and asked, "Everything okay?"

Ali answered, "Everything is fine now!"

With that, the four of them went over to Emmet's booth to get things ready.

Emmet commented, "That ought to do it. Are the block bearings all in the raised position?"

Trevor and Ali replied, "Check!"

Estelle added, "Everything is ready."

Trixie finished, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, Emmet Brown!"

"Objection!"

Everyone gasped as everyone looked at the doorway. Standing there was none other than Emmet and Estelle's father, Judge Brown. He was a rather overweight man, with big ears, sandy brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a golden pocket watch chain on the right side of him.

Estelle and Emmet breathed, almost at the same time, "Pop! Papa!"

Trevor whispered, "So...that's Judge Brown..."

Ali whispered, "Oh we are SO doomed..."

* * *

_AK1028: I'll say so! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Judge Brown barked, "Objection, your honor! I hereby demand that the scientific demonstration by Emmet Lathrop Brown, assisted by Estelle Joan Brown be terminated and forfeit, by reason of insanity! I declare both of them to be in contempt of me, their father! Where are they? Hand them over right now!"

Estelle went down and stated, "Papa, please, don't do this!"

Judge Brown replied, "I will not listen to your whims, Estelle. You and your brother have really done it this time. You will both be punished once we return home."

Estelle pleaded, "But Papa!"

Trevor turned to Emmet and whispered, "Emmet!"

Emmet was hiding behind the car as he pleaded, "Sh! You'll give me away!"

Ali stated, "So? You have the car, use it to fly out of here!"

Trevor added, "Besides, he doesn't have control over you."

Emmet whispered, "Maybe but he'll do anything to stop me."

Ali whispered, "No wonder why Estelle started to help you..." She turned to Judge Brown and said, "Sorry, you already missed Emmet."

Judge Brown replied, "Young lady, I've been sitting on the bench of the Hill Valley Criminal Court for fifteen years. I can smell a dissembler a mile away. Now, are you and your friend going to turn him over or not?"

Emmet whispered, "Don't antagonize him!"

Trevor started to say, "Well, if YOU won't talk to him..."

Judge Brown heard this as he started to come up. Estelle was down at the bottom of the booth as Trevor and Ali stood between Judge Brown and his son. As the two teens helped the two parties calm down, Estelle came up towards her father.

Estelle stated, "Papa, you were the one that always said that Emmet was a lot like Mama."

Judge Brown smiled a little as he replied, "That is true...but he's also...a lot like me... When your Mama died years ago, I felt like a part of me went with her."

Emmet responded, coming out of hiding, "Same here with Estelle and me. And...I am a lot like you..."

Trevor asked, "Does this mean that we can finally do this?"

Ali commented, "Gosh, I hope so..."

Judge Brown responded, "Well, I came to say that if any son or daughter of mine is going to make complete disasters of themselves then...I insist on being there!"

Estelle gushed, "Alright!"

Emmet smiled finally as he replied, "Then let's get started!"

Trevor started to say, "All is well..."

Ali finished, "That ends well."

As the two of them gave Trixie the signal, Emmet began his demonstration. Trevor locked Emmet in as he punched a few buttons on the inside. Emet took off as Trevor and Ali looked out the window. They saw Edna and Citizen Brown talking. Edna pushed Citizen Brown, running towards the De Lorean. Smelling trouble, the two of them stepped out of the hall.

* * *

Once Trevor and Ali got outside, they saw Edna in the De Lorean with Darrel chasing her in the police car. Trevor and Ali went over to the fallen Citizen Brown, who had just got up.

Trevor asked, "Doc, are you okay?"

Citizen Brown answered, "I thought I could change her. Things could be different..."

As this was going on, Edna was serving to avoid Darrel.

Ali started to say, "Forget about it! C'mon, we've got to find a way to stop her before..."

Citizen Brown crouched down as he started to fade and told them, "No! Don't come any closer!"

Trevor tried to reach for him but Citizen Brown pulled back. At this point, Edna drove onto the grass, coming towards them. Trevor and Ali turned and saw the De Lorean coming at them top speed. Citizen Brown quickly pushed them out of the way, taking the hit himself. As Darrel continued to chase Edna, Trevor and Ali managed to shake off the push as they went over to Citizen Brown.

Ali breathed, "Oh my God, Doc!"

The two of them took his hand, which was starting to fade. Both of them were in turmoil. Their best friend was starting to fade from existence.

Trevor whispered, "Say something..."

Citizen Brown opened his eyes as he replied, "Chromium, lithium, potassium, iridium, titanium, rutheium..."

Ali stammered, "W-we'll get help..."

Citizen Brown told her, "There's nothing you can do now, Ali."

Trevor begged, "Please, Doc... Don't leave us..."

Citizen Brown tightened his grip as he asked, "Newspaper?"

Ali showed him the paper which read, _"Local Inventor Presented With Key To City"_. Doc sighed happily, the two time traveling teens near tears.

She whispered, "Trevor..."

Trevor replied, "I know, we've got to get him to the hospital... You're going to be okay..."

Citizen Brown tightened his grip yet again as he responded, "Yes...ooh...I think I AM going to be okay, Trevor and Ali..."

Ali and Trevor begged for Citizen Brown not to disappear but he did anyhow, leaving the two teens heartbroken and alone. The wind slightly picked up as Ali shed a single tear, Trevor holding her. _'Doc,'_ they thought at the same time, _'please come back...'_ Suddenly, the doors to the high school blew open as there was a collection of surprised screams. Smoke came out as did a shadow, in the shape of Doc.

Ali breathed, "Doc?"

That's when they saw it was Emmet.

Emmet asked, "Trevor, Ali! Have you two been out here the whole time?"

Trevor answered, "Emmet...is it, um, over with already?"

Emmet stated, "Oh, it's over alright. You two missed a wild party. Poor Estelle is trying to put out the fire in there... I'm afraid I've been banned from the Expo for the next fifty years. If I were you, I wouldn't go back in, either. At least...not until all of the broken glass is swept up." He turned away from them and silently asked himself, "Oh, what was I thinking...?"

Trevor and Ali started to assume the worse as they meant only one thing... Neither of them was going to go back to 1986...

* * *

_AK1028: Never say never... Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	5. Chapter 5

Emmet babbled, "Naturally the ionic wind generated by an electromagnet of that size is going to play havoc with a merely mechanical steering mechanism. We need a much more advanced control system. I wonder...if we could find a way to translate the body's own gravitational field into electrokinetic force, one might be able to direct the ionic currents by shifting one's weight. Great Scott...that's it!"

Trevor asked, "Then you're not discouraged?"

Emmet answered, "Discouraged? By what? You mean what happened in there? Pshaw! That was a learning experience! The way I see it, it's those little mistakes along the way that advance us along the pathway of knowledge! Come on...there's no time to lose! Let's get back to the lab and..." That's when he saw Trevor and Ali looking so sad. He asked, "I'm sorry, is something wrong...?"

Ali answered, sniffling, "Sorry, Emmet, we just lost a friend of ours..."

Emmet stated, "Oh, how sad. Anyone I know?"

Trevor replied, sniffling himself, "N-no. Nobody here knew him. He was...a complete stranger to this world."

Emmet responded, "I know the feeling. Sounds like a man after my own heart."

Ali giggled as she said, "Sort of..."

Emmet smiled as he stated, "Then it IS someone I know!"

Trevor replied, "Yeah...NO! Forget it. It has nothing to do with you." Emmet stared at the both of them as he asked, "What?"

Emmet answered, "You two are a complete mystery to me, Trevor and Ali. Where you two come from, what you two are doing here. But there's one thing I DO know...whatever it is, it DOES have something to do with me."

Ali started to say, "Please, Emmet, don't start asking any..."

Emmet saw the newspaper on the ground and asked, "What's this?" Trevor grabbed the newspaper quick as he added, "C'mon, let me see... I deserve an explanation."

Trevor stated, "Okay, here goes..."

With that, he tore out an article and handed it to Emmet.

Emmet asked, "What's this?"

Ali answered, "An explanation."

Emmet was about to take it but Trevor yanked it back and added, "But you've got to promise us that you won't look at that until you get the key to the city."

Emmet asked, "Huh?"

Judge Brown yelled, "Emmet!"

Ali insisted, "Just promise."

Judge Brown yelled, "Emmet! Where are you, my son?"

Emmet turned and yelled, "I'll be right there, Pop." He turned to Trevor and Ali as he asked, "Key to the city? I don't understand."

Trevor replied, "And you CAN'T understand. Not for a long time. It would do irreparable damage to...something. Just, just say you promise."

Emmet couldn't explain it but something screamed inside of him to comply as he responded, "Okay. I promise." That's when Trevor gave Emmet the article as he went inside. But then he stopped as looked at them and asked, "Wait. I WILL see you two again...right?"

Ali answered, "We guarantee it."

Emmet smiled as he went inside of the high school, waving at them. As Trevor and Ali stood there in silence, something caught their attention. Three sonic booms. Trevor and Ali turned around and saw the De Lorean there. They went over to the frozen over time machine, as the smoke came out of the exhaust. Out came Doc. His wild white hair returned, he was wearing a brown jacket and a pink floral undershirt, a yellow tie, gray pants, and black shoes. He stared at his two best friends for the longest time, as if in disbelief. He got to his two best friends, smiling.

Doc commented, "So, you WERE the same Trevor and Ali. Funny how memory can play tricks on a person...I remember you two being a bit taller!"

Trevor and Ali breathed, "Doc!"

The two time traveling teens hugged their best friend tight, just glad that no matter what happened afterwards...they always had each other.

Trevor asked, "How was the ceremony?"

Doc answered, "Long." He took out the newspaper clipping as he added, "You two always had a theatrical way of sending messages."

Ali stated, "We had to do that without messing up your personal timeline. No tellin' what we did to Estelle's..."

Doc started to ask, "Estelle? What does she...?" He threw up his hand and added, "Never mind, I rather not know. Let's just get you two home before your presence here causes more trouble."

Trevor started to say, "About that..."

That's when a truck pulled up by them as an older Steven Quentin came out of it.

Steven asked them, "Where is he? Where is that no good son of mine? He's not worthy of the Quentin name! You seen my Andrew anywhere?"

Trevor breathed, "Steven..."

Ali whispered, "Wow, he grew up from when he peed on you..."

Doc asked, "Andrew Quentin?"

Steven answered, "That's the one! I just got a call from Melvin at the City Records office. He tells me that dad-blamed fool's gone and got himself hitched to a Canadian floozy! Can you believe it?"

Trevor questioned, "Hitched?"

Steven explained, "Married!" He added, as he walked away, "I swear, that boy's gonna put his papa in an early grave..."

Ali stated, "Well, that explains how Trixie got her job back..."

Trevor breathed, "Crap, I'm gonna disappear again!"

Doc replied, calmly, "Calm down, Trevor. You seem reasonably very solid right now. Whatever the problem is, I'm sure we can undo it..."

"That CAR!"

The three of them spun around and saw Darrel there.

Ali whispered, "Crap, grandpa."

Darrel went over to them and asked, "How the hell did she get back here?"

Doc got confused as he questioned, "She?"

Darrel saw him and commented, "You! You're not Edna! What's going on here? Is this some plot to put me in the nuthouse?"

Trevor answered, "No, it's all very simple, Darrel."

Darrel stated, "Oh, I'm sure it is... Tell me, did I or did I not just chase Edna Strickland off in this car?"

Ali lied, "Not this exact car, but a car just like it."

Darrel questioned, "A car with a nasty habit of disappearing into thin air?"

Trevor and Ali both blurted out, "What?!"

Doc breathed, "Great Scott!"

As Doc hoped that Edna would jump into the far future, everything around them started to up and fade out. Soon, all the three time travelers saw were grassy hills for miles.

"Uh oh," said the three time travelers.

* * *

_AK1028: Yikes! This isn't good. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

Trevor asked, "Doc, did we just leave Hill Valley?"

Doc answered, "No, I believe Hill Valley just left US."

Ali stated, "Oh, this is SO NOT good... How did this happen?"

Doc explained, "Something must have happened to it. A long time ago..."

That's when they heard something coming towards them. They looked as they saw a truck. The truck stopped, revealing Steven Quentin.

Steven commented, "Well, you three look a might lost." That's when he saw the De Lorean and asked, "Hey, what on earth is that thing?"

Doc answered, "Uh, it's an experimental vehicle. Pay it no mind..."

Trevor stated, "Look, maybe you can help us."

Ali added, "We're looking for Hill Valley."

Steven questioned, "Well, which is it? A hill or a valley?"

Trevor answered, "No, it's a town. A town called Hill Valley."

Steven replied, "Hill Valley...a town? Say, I think I once heard that there was a town here a long time ago. Don't know much about it, though..."

Doc whispered, "Just as I suspected..."

Ali asked, "When did Hill Valley go away?"

Steven answered, "Oh, heck. I dunno...that was all before I was born."

Trevor whispered, "Then it was before 1885..."

Doc added, "And whatever it was must've happened at least forty-five years ago!"

Steven told them, "Nobody much cares to settle around here nowadays. My dad tried to buy a farm in this area years ago, but he got run off by _"Scary Mary"_."

Ali asked, "Scary Mary?"

Steven answered, "That's what we all called her. Lives a couple miles from here. I make a monthly drop at her place...she's a fiend for news. Takes all the papers in the county and never throws one away. Say, if anyone can tell you what happened to Hill Valley, it'd be her."

Trevor whispered, "Saw that coming..."

As Steven warned them about Mary, the three of them insisted on going. Steven directed them and headed his own way.

Doc commented, "You two have to fill me in on things..."

Trevor and Ali nodded as they headed towards _"Scary Mary"_'s house.

* * *

Once at the house, the three of them saw the place in disorder, with a bunch of signs around and the place was completely run down. On the mailbox read: _'Mary Pickford'_. They also saw the burnt out De Lorean, instantly getting a bad feeling. When Trevor tried to go to the door, the tripwire went off, banging the metal. That's when an old lady peeked out of the upper window.

She yelled, "Stay away from the cabin!"

Trevor and Ali gasped the minute they saw her. They knew it was an older version of Edna Strickland.

Doc started to say, "Pardon us from intruding, Madam! We were wondering if you could tell us..."

Edna hissed, "I don't talk to hooligans!"

With that, she went back inside.

Trevor commented, "I don't believe it."

Ali added, "It just freaking figures..."

Doc stated, "If that's Edna, we need to figure out WHAT happened and more importantly...WHEN."

Trevor replied, "Just leave it to Ali and me."

Ali responded, "Done."

As she said that, she used the trip wire to gain Edna's attention.

Edna yelled down to them, "Who are you? How do I know you?"

Trevor answered, "Easy, we brought something for you."

Edna questioned, "Oh yeah? What is it? Show it to me."

Ali pointed at Doc as she answered, "Him. We brought you him."

Edna asked, "Him? Who him? Him who?"

Trevor answered, "Look hard! Don't tell us that you don't recognize your own BOYFRIEND!"

Edna questioned, "My BOYFRIEND?"

Ali lied, "Yeah, um, he's all grown up..."

Doc whispered, "In more ways than one..."

Edna stated, "Come closer, fella." Doc got closer as she breathed, "It can't be...Emmet?"

Doc replied, "Yes, Edna. It's me."

Edna questioned, "Well...where's Estelle...?"

Doc answered, pain in his voice, "She's not here, she didn't come with me."

Trevor and Ali heard the pain in Doc's voice and were unsure if it was a good or bad thing. But in either event, they got Edna to come down and eventually reveal what had happened to Hill Valley. Apparently, Edna accidentally burned down the town when Mad Dog's father built a saloon. That's when she rushed in and gave them a newspaper.

Edna commented, "Here's the story. Black and white and red all over."

Trevor stated, "Alright!"

Ali added, "Yes!"

Doc read aloud, "_'Hill Valley destroyed by fire...started approximately 2:00 a.m. July 17, 1876!'_"

That's when the three of them heard the clicking of a gun. They looked and saw Edna holding a shotgun.

Edna commented, "Course, I'm not the REAL criminal here. Am I...Mr. Sagan?!"

Trevor breathed, "Crap."

Ali added, "We are SO toast."

Doc replied, "Looks like it."

Edna started to say, "YOU set me up for a fall! You, Smyth, and Corleone. You made me steal your infernal car! You made me burn down Hill Valley! And NOW, by the powers invested in me by the town of Hill Valley, I hereby sentence you three criminals to..."

"Hey!"

Everyone looked as they saw Steven standing there. Trevor, Ali, and Doc were surprised to see Trevor's ancestor had come but were glad that he had arrived nonetheless.

Edna hissed, "You! How much have you heard?"

Steven answered, "Enough for a month's worth of headlines in the Haysville Herald. Two-month's worth, if you shoot them."

Edna stated, "I could shoot you, too, y'know!"

Steven replied, "But you won't. Because that would be against the law, and you NEVER break the law...right?" That's when Steven grabbed the gun and made the shot fire into the air. He added, "This is your cue to skeddaddle!"

Trevor responded, "Right!"

Ali said, "Let's move!"

Doc added, "Much obliged."

With that, the three of them as fast as they could to get to the De Lorean.

* * *

_AK1028: Things are coming close to our end... Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	7. Chapter 7

June 17, 1876

1:00 a.m.

Hill Valley, California

The De Lorean had arrived at the saloon as Trevor, Ali, and Doc got out.

Doc commented, "There's Barnard Regan's half-finished saloon. Sometime during the next hour, Edna's going to light it on fire and accidentally burn down Hill Valley."

Trevor stated, "And our job, our mission, is to stop that."

Ali replied, "Easy as pie." She then asked, "Anyone know how to make a pie?"

As the two boys shrugged, Doc went in through the front as Trevor and Ali went through the back. There, they saw Barnard Regan, fast asleep in a wooden chair. After sneaking by him, they saw Edna spreading propane around the saloon. The two teens hid behind the saloon as Doc approached Edna.

She asked, "Who's there?!"

Doc stepped into the light as he answered, "Edna, stop, it's just me!"

Edna questioned, "Mr. Sagan, what are you doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same question, Miss Pickford."

Doc and Edna looked as they saw Barnard there, with his shot gun.

Edna stated, "Isn't it oblivious? I'm putting an end to your den of iniquity before it starts!"

Barnard replied, "I don't think so, Mary. I don't like shootin' women, but NO one comes between Barnard B. Regan and his livelihood!"

Doc pointed out, "Regan, stop! If you shoot her, she'll drop the torch and this whole place'll go up!" Edna was about to light the place up as he added, "Edna, stop! If you drop that torch, he'll shoot us!"

Edna stated, "Looks like we're at something of a standoff here, Mr. Regan."

Doc replied, "I don't see a way out...unless SOMEBODY manages to disarm you BOTH at the same time."

Trevor whispered, "And that's what we're gonna do..."

Ali whispered, "You work on Barnard, I'll work on Edna."

As the two teen time travelers quick got the chandelier loaded up with a pickle juice (to take care of the torch) and a sand bag (to take care of Barnard), they pushed the sand bag down on Barnard's head and knocked him out. At the same time, the pickle juice took care of Edna's torch, entrapping her the barrel. Trevor and Ali came down from the ceiling.

Barnard recovered as he asked, "Who the hell are you two?"

Trevor answered, "We're the distraction."

Ali added, "Butthead."

Doc went over to Barnard as he punched his lights out.

Trevor commented, "Nice one!"

Doc replied, "Don't tell Clara...she thinks fisticuffs set bad example for the boys. Now where's the Edna?"

Ali told him, "Doc, she's gone!"

That's when they heard Edna's De Lorean driving off. Doc knew that they had to catch her before she hit 88 miles per hour so the three time travelers went after her.

* * *

Since the roughs were still pretty rough in 1876, it was going to be awhile before she hit 88 miles per hour any time soon.

Ali asked, "So what do we do?"

Doc answered, "Good question. We can't risk injuring her or damaging the vehicle, for fearing altering the timeline even further. Luckily, those diagnostic lights my alternate self put all over her De Lorean have given me an idea. Trevor, take these!"

Trevor took the satellites as he questioned, "What are these?"

Doc explained, "Flux Synchronization modules."

Ali asked, "How do they work?"

Doc answered, "I generally use them for maintenance purposes. But we MIGHT be able to use them to sync up with the alternate De Lorean's diagnostic modules, thus making it possible to link both sets of time circuits and override the time destination of the alternate De Lorean! At least that's the theory anyway."

Trevor stated, "That's a great plan! I think..."

Doc explained further, "Best of all, we won't need to weld the modules to her frame. You can just snap them over the diagnostic lights!"

Ali questioned, "How are we gonna do that?"

Trevor added, "And how am I gonna get out there?"

Doc showed them the hoverboard and asked, "Look familiar? It saved our hides a few times before, so it seemed like the appropriate tool to bring along for the job."

Trevor took it as he answered, "You bet it will! Leave it to me!"

Ali kissed him and stated, "Be careful."

As Trevor nodded, he went out and set up the modules on the alternating De Lorea, hitting a few snags here and there. But he eventually got the modules on as he was on the roof of Edna's De Lorean.

Trevor yelled, "They are on!"

Edna served, trying to get Trevor off but Ali grabbed his hand.

Ali yelled, "Gotcha!"

Doc grabbed Ali with one hand as he drove with the other. Eventually, Ali managed to get Trevor in the De Lorean.

Doc breathed, "That's strange. According to these readings, the temporal cohesion of Edna's De Lorean is decaying at an alarming rate."

Trevor demanded, "English, Doc!"

Doc explained, "We've got to get Edna home...NOW!"

Ali replied, "Then let's punch it."

Doc nodded as he got his and Edna's De Lorean up to 88 MPH, taking them back to October 13, 1931. There, Edna's De Lorean crashed into the jail, where Darrel arrested her.

Estelle asked, coming over, "Trevor? Ali?"

Trevor answered, "Yeah, Estelle. We're back."

Ali added, pointing at Doc, "And we have Doc back."

Doc breathed, "Oh Estelle..." He hugged his younger sister, a hug she gratefully returned and he added, "I'm so glad to see you..."

Ali replied, "Looks like all's well that ends well."

Trevor responded, "All except for one thing..." That's when he saw Trixie and Andrew as he asked, "I thought you were waiting for Susan Myskin!"

Andrew answered, "I did!"

Trixie added, "See, Trixie Trotter is my stage name."

Trevor blurted out, "Wait, YOU are Grandma Susan?"

Trixie asked, insulted, "Grandma? How old do you think I am, kiddo?"

After Trevor gave them their congrats, Steven came over.

Steven asked, "Come around to what?"

Trevor answered, "Um, about approving their marriage. You seemed kind of mad about it back at the high school."

Steven stated, "Well, that was before I got a look at her! Besides, as my dear old father used to say: no sense in gettin' riled up over somethin' I can't do nothin' about. And honestly, now that I met her, I can't imagine a better daughter-in-law."

Trevor whispered, "Well, that's good news."

Steven whispered to him, "But I will kindly thank you for staying out of the Quentin business."

With that; Trixie, Andrew, and Steven left.

Estelle commented, "I'm glad for them and since I'll be around with Emmet most of the time, I'll keep a good eye on them."

Doc added, "I do remember sneaking in to Kid's speakeasy just to hear Trixie sing."

Trevor replied, "Hey, that's my grandma you are talking about."

Ali responded, "At least we know where you get your singing voice from."

As the four of them laughed and said one final goodbye to Estelle (and Emmet), they headed back to 1986.

* * *

_AK1028: Almost done guys, just hold on a bit longer. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	8. Chapter 8

May 15, 1986

4:00 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

Doc pulled up to his house as he commented, "Here we are, back in good ol' 1986."

Trevor stated, "Feels good to be home."

Ali added, "Still a few pieces missing, though." She asked Doc, "May 14th?"

Doc answered, "15th. Best to build in a little lag-time. Gives you two a chance to catch up."

The three of them got out of the De Lorean as Trevor saw some items on a table...with Clara next to it.

Clara waved at them and said, "Hi, Trevor! Hi, Ali! Welcome back!"

Ali blurted out, "Clara?"

Trevor questioned, "What is she doing here?"

Doc answered, confused, "She lives here now with the boys. They moved in with me when we returned back from 1885 on December 12 1985." Before Trevor or Ali could say anything, Greg came over and was glad to see that they were safe and sound. As he went off as Doc asked, "Wasn't that the case when you two left?"

Trevor answered, "No."

Doc stated, "Strange. I can't imagine NOT sticking around. After Estelle got married in 1933, I'm the only one taking care of my late father's foundation. I'm been supervising it since I give away the annual Erhardt Brown Scholarship for Young Scientists?"

Ali laughed as she replied, "Looks like pushing you and your dad together in 1931 helped us out in the end. Sorry about Estelle, though."

Doc responded, "It's quite alright. We were close until the very end but her husband, Darien, still tore us apart. She wanted to protect the family legacy though but instead, went into a fantastic career of being a judge in Dimmsdale." He looked at his wife and asked, " Oh, Clara, do you have the gifts for Trevor and Ali?"

Clara answered, "Sure do, Emmet!"

That's when she handed Trevor and Ali scrap books.

Doc and Clara said, in unison, "Happy graduation!"

Trevor and Ali took the scrap books and saw that there was a bunch of pictures of their ancenstors, grandparents, parents, and of themselves.

Trevor breathed, "This is amazing."

Doc admitted, "The hard part was trying to find your grandmother, Trevor. Which is why I went to 1931 in the first place. To find her."

Ali wiped away her tears as she replied, "I don't know what to say..."

Clara responded, "Just say that you two will continue to do your best."

As Trevor and Ali were about to say that they would, they heard something.

"Yoo-hoo! Dr. Brown!"

They all looked and saw Edna coming up...with Einstein. Doc, Trevor, and Ali were shocked. Clara went up to her.

She greeted, "Oh, hello Edna!"

Edna greeted, "Hello, Clara! I'm here to drop off Einstein. He needed the exercise."

As she petted Einstein, Kid drove up as Greg stated that it was still hard to believe that the two of them met up in prison. As Clara got Butch and Einstein went with her, Ali rubbed her temples.

Ali commented, "Can't unsee that..."

Trevor stated, "On that, we agree."

Doc replied, "Well, at least things are back to normal."

Suddenly, after Kid left with Edna and Butch (and after Greg left too), another De Lorean appeared. The De Lorean opened up as a kid got out. He looked to be around 13 years old, with messy brown hair, blue eyes, bucked teeth, and wearing a pink baseball cap, a pink shirt, blue jeans, and blue shoes.

He asked, "Which one of you is Doctor Brown?"

Doc stepped forward and answered, "That would be me."

The young boy stated, "Good, I need you to come with me. Bring Trevor and Ali along. We need help or rather...the future needs help."

Doc breathed, "The future? What happens to us in the future? Do we become assholes or something?"

The young boy replied, "Not exactly. You see, aw shit...how do I say this...?"

Doc questioned, "Say what?"

The young boy explained, "My name is Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner, I'm from the year 2005. You see...I'm Estelle's grandson."

Trevor and Ali blurted out, "What?!"

Doc stammered, "That m-means you are my great nephew..."

Timmy replied, "In a word...yes..."

Doc breathed, "Great Scott..."

Just like that; Doc fainted as Trevor, Ali, and Timmy rushed to his side.

* * *

TIME TRAVELERS:

Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Lathrop Brown

Clara Donna Clayton/Brown

Jules Clint Brown

Verne Calvin Brown

Trevor Sean Quentin

Alison _"Ali"_ Jennifer Weston

Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner

Edna Strickland/Regan

* * *

_AK1028: Bet you guys didn't see that coming! But this is where we end it... Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


End file.
